Snow
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: It must be the worst winter ever. There is no snow, Sirius hasn't found any presents for his friends and he has nobody to kiss under the mistletoe. Written for The Potions Class Challenge.


**CIAO! ME** _ **AGAIN!**_ **And this is another one for** _ **The Potions Class Challenge!**_ **Pepperup Potion – write a story that takes place at Hogwarts in the winter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and I don't own Hogwarts and I basically don't own anything that comes directly from the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

It wasn't snowing. It must be the worst winter ever.

It was Sirius' seventh year, his last at Hogwarts. The last time he would ever spend the snowy season at Hogwarts.

Except it wasn't snowing yet.

One week before Christmas and he didn't have snow, he didn't have any ideas for what presents to get for anyone and he didn't have anyone to snog under the mistletoe.

I know! Sirius Black without a date! Unheard of! The school's biggest womanizer, and manizer; the only guy in the guy in the whole school who was bisexual and had the power to win over any boy or girl with a mixture of flirting, charm and good looks.

But this year, he was finally coming to terms with the fact that the only guy he actually wanted to win over, could not be won over.

Of course, he hadn't actually tried. He knew Remus didn't like him, wasn't even gay, and rejection would hurt more than never telling him.

That's right. Remus.

Remus Lupin, Moony, werewolf, marauder, prefect. One of Sirius Black's best friends.

The know-it-all. The one who reads. The one who is the brains behind every prank, and then figures out loopholes in the school rules, so that they didn't technically break any. The boy who was at first thought of as a teacher's pet.

But the marauders knew the truth. Remus was as troublesome as the rest of them.

And Sirius Black had fallen head over heels for him.

 _And_ there wasn't even any snow to lighten up his mood.

…

It was quidditch practice. James, being the moron he is, made the team come out in the middle of winter, in the freezing cold and often rain, to play quidditch. Sirius had only one tactic to take out his anger.

And that was to take his beater bat and wallop every bludger as hard as he could.

Which, if he did say so himself, was quite hard.

In the last session, he had broken Mary's arm. The session before that, he had knocked Andrew off his broom, and then just swept under him in time to catch him.

James was ecstatic.

Well, he wasn't happy that his team were all down and injured, but he was thrilled with Sirius' beater-ing. He kept saying that if Sirius took out the Slytherin team at the same rate he took out his own teammates, then the quidditch cup was theirs for sure.

So Sirius shrugged and kept walloping bludgers as hard as he could.

This session was cold and Sirius was flying around at full speed to try and keep warm. James was scoring goal after goal, mainly because the keeper could barely move in the cold, but the other chasers didn't really do anything.

The practice was going terribly, because it was so bleeding cold.

And then, one of the only two players who were actually doing something got distracted.

Remus and Peter had come out to watch, and Sirius couldn't help but look at Remus.

He was thinking about him, in ways he probably shouldn't be thinking about his best mate, when a bludger wacked him in the leg. Thankfully not too hard.

James sighed. This practice was pointless. He called everyone in and they breathed sighs of relief and headed towards the changing rooms.

Sirius however was stopped before he could reach the changing room.

"What now?" Sirius crossed his arms and glared at James.

"You got distracted. I saw you. I told Christian to hit the bludger at you, because you would always notice when a bludger came anywhere near you. But you didn't."

"You got him to hit the bludger at me? I could have fallen off my broom!"

"Pads, listen to me. You were distracted. I followed your gaze, and guess who I found you staring at? And not in a friendly, 'oh there's my mate Remus over there' way."

"How did you know I was looking at Remus?"

"Well, I assumed it wouldn't be Peter…"

Both of them started laughing, but James noticed that Sirius was just trying to put off having to tell him about Remus. He crossed his arms and stared at him.

"What?"

"…"

" _What?"_

"You're gonna have to tell me Pads."

"Tell you _what?"_ Sirius finally exploded. "That for the past two years I have been crushing on one of my best mates? That I recently realised I am in love with him? That I think about him all the time, and watch him when he's looking the other way? Or that sometimes I think I see him staring at me, but I was probably just imagining it, because only in my wildest _bloody_ dreams would the guy I like, no love, actually like me back? The one guy I can't win over, because he's not gay, and even if he was I'm not good enough for him, because he's innocent and pure and _good_ and clever and just wonderful and amazing and-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Well,_ I think I'll leave you two alone, you have a lot to talk about!"

Sirius glared at the back of his supposed 'friend' walking up to the castle. What kind of friend abandons you in this kind of situation?

But, finally, he turned around to face the object of his speech.

"How much did you hear?"

"Nothing… I mean a bit… I mean all of it… I mean…you love me?"

Sirius looked down.

"Well, I mean I- I mean it's alright if you don't feel the same way, you don't have to feel guilty or – "

He was cut off by a pair of lips. A big pink luscious pair of lips that he had been wanting to kiss for a very long time.

Sirius responded eagerly and made sure Remus got thoroughly snogged.

And a little while later, when Sirius pushed Remus against a wall, he even thought he felt a bit of snow.

This was going to be the best winter ever.


End file.
